The conversion of a dormant bacterial (Bacillus) spore into a vegetative bacterium by the process of spore germination is a relatively simple differentiating system which is readily amenable to biochemical analysis. A major feature of this differentiation process is extensive and rapid hydrolysis of spore protein and spore RNA. The objective of this project is the elucidation of the roles of protease and ribonuclease in the germination of bacterial spores - especially with regard to potential control functions. Specific aims are to: 1) purify and characterize the ribonuclease(s) and protease(s) from dormant spores; 2) measure synthesis of these enzymes during sporulation and their fate during germination; 3) determine the location and state (active or inactive) of these enzymes in dormant spores; 4) determine the substrate for these enzymes during spore germination; 5) determine how these enzymes may regulate macromolecular synthesis in germination by generating necessary building blocks; 6) elucidate possible control functions for these enzymes in activating, modifying, or destroying pre-existing proteins, enzymes or RNAs, and 7) investigate regulation of the protease and ribonuclease themselves via synthesis of specific inhibitors or covalent modification.